Nunca Te Hare Llorar
by ShopieB
Summary: Snape insulta a Lily en lago. ella llora x perder a su amigo. James tiene novia y Lily no entiende xq le afecta.-te prometo que nunca te hare llorar Lily- James... OS. Soy pesima para los resumenes entren Please...


**Aclaración: todo lo que reconoscan es de J.K el resto es solo el producto de mi imaginación.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nunca Te Hare Llorar<strong>

Lily Evans se encontraba sola en uno de los tantos rincones del castillo, llorando, pues no entendía como su mejor amigo, incluso antes de entrar a Hogwarts, hubiera utilizado en ella una palabra tan despectiva como "Sangre Sucia", pero lo peor de todo es que lo había utilizado solo porque ella intentaba defenderlo, aunque no podía negar que lo que también, mas le molestaba es que le hubiera dicho así, frente al engreído de James Potter y los otros merodeadores.

Así, que ahora lloraba aun más que antes, por una mezcla entre el dolor que le provoco que Severus la haya insultado, y la rabia que tenia con ella misma, por no creer que Severus era como los amigos de este, y volvía a llorar por la rabia que sentía, porque su supuesto mejor amigo la había insultado no solo frente a sus amigos, si no también frente a las personas que menos deseaba en todo el colegio.

Seguía triste, con rabia y llorando escondida en aquel rincón con la esperanza de que en el Gran Comedor nadie notara su ausencia, y más tarde, su ausencia en la sala común.

Lily lleva ya un buen rato en su escondite cuando se percato que había anochecido, así que se dirigió a uno de los baños para lavarse la cara y así intentar borrar todo rastro de lagrimas que habían en su cara, tras haber llorado gran parte de la tarde y lo que había transcurrido de la noche. Una vez logro volver a tener una apariencia un poco normal, decidió ir y hacer la última ronda de vigilancia del día y así volver a la sala común.

Una vez terminada su ronda, ya no tenía más de otra que volver a la sala común de Gryffindor, decidió alargar su camino de regreso lo mas que pudo, y que la sala común o estuviera vacía o por lo menos casi vacía, ya que aunque casi había borrado todo signo de que había estado llorando, prefería no encontrarse con nadie, y menos con algunas de las personas que habían presenciado el altercado del lago.

Cuando llego a la sala común la reviso lo más rápido que pudo, y comprobó que habían muy pocos estudiantes, y aun más importante que ninguno de estos era de quinto, o eso le pareció a la chica, aunque tenía casi la certeza que ninguno de los estudiantes que se encontraban en la sala común había estado esa tarde en el lago, prefirió dirigirse rápidamente a las escaleras que la llevarían al lado de la torre donde se encontraban los dormitorios de las chicas, pero cuando se disponía a subirlas una voz, que no quería escuchar se dirigió a ella desde algún lugar de la sala común.

– ¡Evans! ¿Dónde te habías metido? – le pregunto.

– ¿Cómo que donde me he metido Potter? –Pregunto a la defensiva la chica – No entiendo –agrego para sonar inocente.

–No te veo desde… bueno desde que te invite a salir esta tarde en el lago –le dijo el chico, obviamente después de escoger sus palabras para no mencionar lo que de verdad había pasado en el lago.

– ¿Y eso a ti que te importa?

–No me gustaría pensar que te has escondido en algún sitio después de lo que paso con el idiota de Snape.

– ¡Claro que no! –Se apresuro Lily a contestar – ¿Por qué me va afectar lo que diga el? –agregó tratando de sonar desinteresada, para ocultar su verdadero dolor, algo que al azabache no le paso inadvertido.

–Pues no sé, porque por alguna extraña razón ustedes parecían ser amigos.

– ¿Amigos? ¿El y yo? Hay Potter hay que ver que tu definitivamente cada vez estas mas mal.

–Es enserio Evans ¿de dónde vienes? –volvió a insistir el chico.

–No es de tu incumbencia Potter –le espeto la pelirroja –pero si tanto quieres saber, vengo de hacer mi última ronda, ¿sabes? La que hacemos los prefectos.

–Si me imagino que a la _perfecta prefecta_ eso no se le puede pasar –le dijo el chico – pero… ¿Y antes? Porque estoy seguro de que no te vi en el Gran Comedor y mucho menos en la sala Común, es más me atrevería a decir que no has estado aquí desde que saliste esta mañana para el TIMO de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. –afirmo el chico, poniendo nerviosa a Lily pues se veía que el de verdad había notado su ausencia en el Gran Comedor y en la Sala Común después de la cena.

– ¿Qué Cosas dices Potter? –improviso la pelirroja, intentado sonar lo más segura posible – Claro que estuve en el Gran Comedor, lo más seguro es que por estar coqueteando con las chicas de segundo, tercero y cuarto, ni me viste –le dijo tan segura que nadie que la conociera se atrevería a dudar de sus palabras – Ahora sí, con tu permiso me voy, quiero descansar esta noche.

Y sin decir nada mas Lily se fue dejando a Jame Potter parado en el comienzo de las escaleras donde minutos antes habían estado hablando, pero cuando ella ya estaba doblando hacia la izquierda, para dirigirse a su dormitorio alcanzo a escuchar que James Potter le gritaba…

– ¡Evans! ¡No coquetee con nadie en la cena y te puedo asegurar que estuve muy pendiente de ti, y no te vi en el Gran Comedor esta noche!

La última semana de clases fue relativamente normal, a excepción de la noche en la que Severus, había ido hasta la sala común de Gryffindor, y amenazo con dormir frente al retrato de la Señora Gorda, si Lily no hablaba con él, y todo para explicar su comportamiento de aquella tarde en el lago, pero Lily fue implacable y no cedió, pues seguía muy dolida con él, y nada de lo que dijera o hiciera iba hacer cambiar su opinión.

Durante el verano, en un acto que se puede tomar como infantil o cobarde, la chica no salió de su casa a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario, todo para no encontrarse con Severus, pues ella sabía que el intentaría volver hablar con ella, y lo que Lily menos quería era volver a escuchar sus excusas.

En una ocasión el chico cansado de esperar a que la pelirroja saliera de su casa fue a buscarla allá, pero Lily previniendo que eso pasaría con anterioridad, le había pedido a su madre que cuando él fuera a buscarla, le dijera que no se encontraba, y después de contarle a su madre no si detalles, pues no quería ahondar demasiado en el recuerdo, la mujer acepto, y el día que el joven mago fue a buscarla, la señora Evans muy amable le dijo que su hija no se encontraba en casa.

Las vacaciones pasaron rápido, a pesar de que no tenía mucho que hacer, y nuevamente era primero de septiembre y eso indicaba el comienzo de un nuevo año escolar en Hogwarts. Pero en esta ocasión la joven pelirroja no se encontraba tan ansiosa como en años anteriores. La chica se estaba despidiendo de sus padres en la plataforma 9 y ¾, cuando ingresaron los Snape en la plataforma, y junto con ellos el hijo de estos, Severus, y en ese momento la mirada de Lily se cruzo con la de él, aunque fue solo por un pequeño instante, antes de que ambos chicos miraran hacia otro lado.

El viaje en la locomotora del colegio fue muy pacifico, algo que alerto a Lily, pues aunque ella estaba en uno de los vagones de prefectos, James Potter se las ingeniaba para ingresar y molestarla, pero el ingreso de James al vagón de prefectos nunca llego, claro que eso no le afectaba para nada a Lily, por el contrario eso quería decir que él se había dado cuenta que lo que él decía sentir por ella, no era más que un capricho. Lily no sabe muy bien por qué pero ese ultimo pensamiento le estrujo el estomago, y la pelirroja no le hizo mucho caso.

-o-

El año escolar avanzaba con gran rapidez, y si no fuera por la pelea que había tenido Lily con Severus a principio del verano, hasta se podría decir que era un año como cualquier otro, igual de atareado y con las mismas discusiones de siempre, y los principales protagonistas de dichas discusiones eran los merodeadores.

–Cornamenta te lo repito no deberías hacer eso, sabes que ella se enojara, como si no la conocieras – escucho Lily que decían, y aunque su instinto le decía que se fuera de allí sin ser detectada, pues no le convenía escuchar una conversación ajena, algo le prohibió salir de su _escondite_ en el salón de pociones

–Bájale, Lunático, si Cornamenta lo quiere intentar, que lo intente. –dijo otra voz, y Lily aunque ya sabía quiénes eran, rogaba para que fuera un juego de su imaginación.

–Eso Canuto, apóyame –dijo la voz que Lily reconoció como la de Cornamenta.

–James, es enserio, si lo que quieres es conquistarla, con ese absurdo plan estas muy lejos de hacerlo –replico Lunático.

– ¿Y quién dijo que Cornamenta la quiere conquistar? – Pregunto Canuto.

– ¿A no? – pregunto Lunático extrañado.

–No, Lunático, lo que Cornamenta quiere hacer es olvidarse de ella, o bueno no necesariamente, lo que lograríamos con este plan, es que él se dé cuenta de que lo que siente por ella es un capricho, eso todos lo sabemos, así que él tiene que seguir adelante –dijo Canuto como si nada.

–Canuto, yo no creo que sea la mejor idea, James ¿De quién fue la idea? –Volvió a preguntar Lunático.

–De Canuto –respondió James como si fuera lo más normal – Yo estoy seguro de que lo que siento por la PP, es algo más que un capricho, pero Canuto insiste en que lo es, me planteo la idea, y aparte de que me parece graciosa, quiero que deje de molestar, e intentar convencerme de que deje de pensar en ella, cosa que dudo, eso es casi imposible, además por eso yo tengo mi propio planteamiento del plan, para cuando demuestre que lo que Canuto dice es mentira.

– ¡Cornamenta! Dijiste que de verdad lo ibas a intentar, si desde ya estas planeando algo para cuando mi fantástico plan falle, quiere decir que de verdad va a fallar, tienes que de verdad creer que mi plan va a funcionar, para que sea todo un éxito –Exclamo entre decepcionado y enojado Canuto.

–Bueno ya. Ahora Cornamenta dime ¿cuál es tu plan para cuando el de Canuto falle?

–Sencillo… Ehhh… –empezó Cornamenta, pero después de quedarse un rato callado, y después de pensarlo mejor, pues el sabia que los estaban escuchando siguió hablando –Pensándolo bien… Ehhh…. Los voy a dejar con la duda, por momento vamos a ver si el plan de Canuto funciona.

– ¿Qué? ¡¿Enserio vas a enfocarte de verdad en mi plan? – Pregunto Canuto extrañado.

–Sí, ahora vámonos que tenemos que ir a transformaciones, porque si llegamos tarde quien sabe que castigo nos impondrá McGonagall.

Cuando se cerraron las puertas, Lily salió de su escondite, totalmente extrañada por lo que acaba de escuchar de tres de los merodeadores, y definitivamente no sabía por qué aquella conversación tan extraña la había afectado.

Lily llego justo a tiempo a transformaciones, y los Slytherin presentes, empezaron hacerle bromas haciéndose notar, solo porque la prefecta de Gryffindor llegara a tiempo solo por unos segundos, y aunque la pelirroja no les hizo caso como era la costumbre, le dolió darse cuenta que Severus estaba entre los que le lanzaban _tan graciosos _comentarios; aunque también le extraño que Potter no intentara decirle algo a las serpientes.

La clase de transformaciones acabo y James Potter y Sirius Black, fueron los primeros en salir del aula, aunque ese era un comportamiento poco usual en ellos, Lily no les prestó atención, y se tomo su tiempo.

–Vamos Lily, apúrate, hay un rumor que dice que Potter y Black va hacer algo grande, o muy bueno, por lo que hay que alcanzarlos –le dijo Alice entusiasmada.

– ¿Y a mí que me importa lo que hagan esos dos?

–Mmmm, tienes razón igual es solo un rumos, entonces apúrate vamos al Gran Comedor, que tengo hambre –dijo Alice un poco mas desanimada, y eso a Lily no le paso por alto.

–Si quieres ver Alice, ve tú, yo voy sola al Gran Comedor, no me voy a enojar por eso.

–No, voy contigo al Gran Comedor, además ya deben estar lejos, y sería imposible alcanzarlos.

–De acuerdo, entonces vamos.

Las dos amigas se dirigieron al Gran Comedor, platicando con entusiasmo sin volver a mencionar a Potter y a Black.

En el Gran Comedor, ya se veían los indicios de que la temporada navideña se acercaba, las dos amigas después de observar cómo estaban empezando a decorar el Gran Comedor se dirigieron a su mesa al otro extremo, y se sentaron en la parte central de esta.

–Lily, la llamo una voz a sus espaldas, que hace mucho no escuchaba, dirigiéndose a ella sin ningún rastro de burla, y lo único que hizo fue ignorarla.

–Snevillus! ¿Qué haces por los lados de la mesa de Gryffindor? Hasta donde sé, tú mesa está al otro lado del Gran Comedor. –dijo otra persona a sus espalada, y a esa tampoco es que la quisiera ver.

– ¿A ti que te importa Potter? –siseo Severus.

–Mmmm, pues importarme, importarme nada, solo que en esta mesa no se acostumbra a ver _serpientes_, pero por lo demás, yo no estoy acá, para pelear contigo, no tengo ganas– dijo asombrosamente serio Potter, o eso fue lo que pensó Lily.

–Vamos James, pregunta ya, que me muero de hambre, anda ¿qué esperas? –le dijo Sirius a James con voz cansada.

–Evans–la llamo Potter, y como la pelirroja sabia de los alcances del azabache si lo ignoraba decidió voltear a ver que quería, aunque eso ya se lo imaginaba.

– ¿Qué quieres Potter? –Pregunto Lily con un deje de disgusto que ni ella misma sabía por qué lo sentía.

–Hay tranquila Evans, que James solo te va hacer una pregunta y nos vamos –volvió hablar Sirius para agilizar las cosas.

– ¿Buenos, y qué sería? –pregunto Lily dirigiéndose solo a James ignorando no solo a Sirius, sino también a Severus que seguía ahí.

–Bueno señorita Perfecta Prefecta –comenzó James, ignorando la mueca de la pelirroja al absurdo sobrenombre con el que solo él la llamaba– Como sabrás, dentro de unos días habrá una salida a Hogsmeade, y me preguntaba si querías ir con migo en una cita…

–En tus sueños Potter, ¿Qué te hace creer que yo voy a ir contigo a Hogsmeade?

–Mmmm…. No sé, pensé que de seguro ya aceptaste que soy el amor de tu vida –dijo James con el mismo tono seductor que solo utilizaba con Lily.

–Definitivamente estas mal Potter –dijo la Pelirroja con voz cansada.

– ¿Entonces no vienes conmigo a Hogsmeade? –Volvió a insistir el azabache.

– ¡Claro que no!

–Está bien, solo quería confirmar algo –dijo James, con un todo de voz, que indicaba que ya se esperaba esa respuesta por parte de Lily.

–Vamos Cornamenta, yo te dije que iba a volver a rechazarte.

–Sí, ya lo sé Canuto, mejor vámonos que tenemos que terminar de pulir el plan y tengo que volver hablar con Roxanne, esta esperándome – le dijo James a Sirius mientras que se alejaba con una sonrisa en el rostro, algo que le pareció realmente extraño a Lily.

– ¡Hasta que Por fin! –exclamo Sirius con un gesto exagerado mirando al cielo encantado del Gran Comedor.

Después de eso los amigos se fueron y a Lily se le coló entre sus pensamientos la conversación de ellos en el salón de pociones y ese hecho la dejo sumamente desconcertada, aunque llego a la conclusión que eso paso solo por que los escucho hablar nuevamente del dichoso plan.

– ¿Entonces si podemos hablar? –volvió a insistir Severus aprovechando que la chica no se había vuelto hacia su almuerzo.

– ¿Qué? –pregunto Lily desconcertada, pues se había absorto tanto en sus pensamientos que no había escuchado lo que le decían.

–Qué si podemos hablar en privado Lily.

–Ehhh…. No –dijo Lily muy seriamente y dio la vuelta para volver a prestar atención no solo a su comida, sino también a su conversación interrumpida con Alice.

–Lily, por favor solo será un momento.

–Vete para tu mesa Severus –dijo Lily sin siquiera mirarlo.

–Y no vuelvas a molestar a algún Gryffindor en uno de nuestros sitios comunes –dijo uno chico de séptimo, que pasaba por el lado de las chicas y había escuchado lo último que había dicho Lily.

Sin decir nada más y después de mirar bastante mal al chico de séptimo, Severus se fue a su mesa.

–Oye Lily… –la llamo Mary y la pelirroja la observo para que continuara – ¿Tú sigues siendo amiga de Snape?

– ¡Claro que no! Todos al final tenían razón.

–Mmmm… ya decía yo.

-o-

Las Vacaciones de navidad llegaron rápido y Lily decidió pasar las fiestas con su familia, y este descanso así como llego de rápido, rápido se acabó. Cuando Lily regreso a Hogwarts, sintió algo extraño en el ambiente, pero no le prestó el mayor de los cuidados.

Al terminar de guardar sus regalos de navidad, la pelirroja decidió ir a buscar a Alice, pues no quería estar sola en ese momento, por lo que decidió bajar a la sala común a buscarla, y al bajar vio que efectivamente se encontraba ahí, hablando con Mary Macdonal.

–Hola Alice, hola Mary –saludo Lily a las chicas.

–Que hay Lily –contestaron las chicas en coro.

– ¿De qué hablan? –pregunto la pelirroja.

–Mary me contaba las nuevas noticias del colegio después de navidad –respondió Alice.

– ¿Nuevas noticias? –volvió a preguntar Lily sin entender.

–Si las nuevas –respondió animada Mary.

– ¿Y cuáles son esas?

–Pues en realidad son dos, una confirmada por mí, y otro es solo un rumor que le da más importancia al anterior –empezó Mary, y Lily la miraba sin entender de que estaba hablando, por lo que Mary siguió hablando–, pues la segunda es el rumor de que Sirius Black, por fin tiene una novia enserio, aunque todavía no se sabe quién es.

– ¿Y eso qué importancia tiene? –pregunto Lily pues todavía no entendía nada.

–Lily! –le reprocho Alice con la mirada –pues que Sirius dijo el año pasado que él iba a conseguir novia de verdad cuando a Potter consiguiera una y esta le durara más de dos semanas (que es lo que normalmente le duran las novias a él) –dijo Alice intentando que Lily entendiera algo, y aunque la pelirroja no lo reconocería en voz alta eso le afecto, pues entendió el punto de Alice.

– ¿Quieren decir que Potter tiene novia? –pregunto Lily para confirmar las palabras de Alice.

–Claro, yo misma los vi esta mañana, y estaban muy acarameladitos –dijo Mary.

– ¿Y quién es la tonta que cayó ante Potter esta vez?

–Pues de tonta no creo que tenga mucho –empezó Mary –yo más bien creo que es inteligente.

– ¿A Si? –Dijo Lily irónicamente – Por eso es novia de Potter ¿Pero Quien es la chica?

–Es Roxanne Wachtel, una chica de quinto de Ravenclaw.

– ¿Enserió la novia de Potter es una chica de Ravenclaw? –volvió a preguntar Lily incrédula.

–Claro Evans ¿qué tiene de raro? –dijo de repente Sirius involucrándose en la conversación de las chicas.

–Mmmm, no sé, que nunca pensé que Potter se fijara en alguien… se fijara en una chica de esa casa.

– ¿Por qué no? Alguna vez se fijo en ti, que bastante presumes de tu inteligencia, ¿por qué no fijarse en una chica que para entrar en Ravenclaw demostró desde el principio ser inteligente?

–Eso es una opinión o un insulto Black? Porque déjame decirte que si es lo último no funciono para nada –dijo Lily mordaz.

–Fue una opinión Evans, ahora si me permiten señoritas, me voy a encontrar con mi novia –dijo mientras se giraba para dirigirse a la salida de la sala común.

– ¿Entonces es verdad? ¿Tienes novia? –pregunto interesada Alice.

–Claro yo cumplo lo que prometo y Cornamenta pronto cumplirá un mes con Roxanne, oficialmente es la novia que más le ha durado –y sin decir más salió por el hueco del retrato de La Señora Gorda.

Lily no lo podía creer, así que todo lo que ellas decían era verdad. Se sentía abrumada por lo que decidió dar una vuelta por los terrenos de colegio, que todavía tenían nieve. Además necesitaba despejar su mente, pues se le hacía bastante conocido el nombre de la novia de Potter, pero no lo podía relacionar con algún rostro, por lo que le quedo claro que ella no la conocía. Se encontraba en uno de los patios del castillo cuando los vio, con sus propios ojos confirmo, lo que era la noticia del momento en el colegio, con eso confirmo que si era verdad, James Potter tenía novia. Los vio a lo lejos jugando en la nieve, y se veían bastante felices, pudo ver por primera vez a la novia del _líder_ de los merodeadores, por lo que se veía, la chica era bastante bonita, de tez blanca y cabellos rubios.

En ese momento a Lily la invadió una profunda ola de furia, y la pelirroja no entendió a que se debía, puesto que lo único anormal que había visto en el día era a Potter con su novia, y ella estaba completamente segura que lo que pasara con él y los merodeadores no le importaba, por lo que seguía sin entender la razón de su enojo.

Sin saber por qué siguió observando a lo lejos a la feliz pareja cuando las palabras que Sirius Black le había dicho a ella y a Mary y Alice, momentos antes en la sala común acudieron a su mente.

"_Yo cumplo lo que prometo, y Cornamenta pronto cumplirá un mes con Roxanne, oficialmente es la novia que más le ha durado"_

"_pronto cumplirá un mes" _Esas cuatro palabras fueron las que más se le quedaron grabadas, _"Pronto cumplirá un mes"_ se las repetía una y otra vez, hasta que entendió que el próximo fin de semana, se cumpliría un mes desde la última salida a Hogsmeade, salida a la cual Potter la había invitado, Y ella como siempre, lo había rechazado, en ese momento Potter le dijo algo al oído a su novia que la hizo reír nerviosamente, y eso hizo que el enojo que tenia la pelirroja se incrementara aun mas.

–Maldito Potter, primero me pide a mí que salga con él y luego va e invita a la niñita esa, y la convierte en su novia, Potter es un imbécil, que juega con las mujeres –Mascullaba Lily por lo bajo una y otra vez, para justificar su enojo con Potter.

"No será que lo que no te gusta, es que el haya por fin desistido de querer conquistarte y haya optado por ir tras una chica que no lo rechazara y lo humillara ante todos, con sus desprecios, al fin y al cabo el es el capitán de Quidditch" le contestaba una vocecita en su cabeza.

– ¡Claro que no! Lo que él haga o deje de hacer me tiene sin cuidado –se repetía Lily disgustada, para acallar aquella vocecita de su cabeza.

-o-

Las semanas siguieron, y eso no sirvió de nada, para mejorar su humor, lo peor es compartían casi todas sus clases y eso no ayudaba a mejorar su humor.

– ¡Lily Feliz cumpleaños! –exclamo Alice muy contenta, entregándole una caja de Ranas de Chocolate, pues sabia la fascinación de la pelirroja por aquellos dulces.

–Gracias Alice –dijo Lily con una sonrisa verdadera en su cara después de mucho tiempo.

–De nada Lily, tu sabes que es con mucho cariño.

Durante todo el día Lily recibió regalos y felicitaciones de sus amigos, incluso de casi todos los habitantes de la torre Gryffindor, pues era conocida por ser Prefecta y Premio Anual, lo que no entendía es porque todos sabían que era su cumpleaños si a ella no le gustaba hablar mucho de ese tema, en particular, pero solo por esa ocasión lo dejo pasar.

Lily se encontraba leyendo en uno de los jardines que había dentro del castillo, pues en la Sala Común siempre había alguien felicitándola y no la dejaban concentrar, por lo que decidió salir de allí. Estaba muy concentrada en su lectura, cuando escucha a lo lejos una gran algarabía como si estuvieran dos personas o más, discutiendo, pero Lily no le prestó mucha atención pues su lectura le interesaba más que una posible discusión de pareja.

–Hey, Lily feliz cumpleaños –le dijo una voz a la que Lily reconoció como la de Remus Lupin y cuando levanto su cabeza se dio cuenta que el chico se acercaba a ella.

–Gracias Remus –le respondió Lily mientras hacia una marca en su libro y le prestaba mayor cuidado a su acompañante.

– ¿y cómo va tu día? –le pregunto Remus.

–Muy felicitado –contesto la muchacha

–Eso está bien ¿o no?

–Sí, eso está bien Remus.

–Lunático –Llamaron a Remus a lo lejos y Lily pudo reconocer a Sirius Black – ¿Qué Haces? –le volvió a preguntar mientras se acercaba no solo él, si no otros dos, pero Lily no les prestó mucha atención – Ohh…. –dijo cuando hubo llegado donde se encontraban –Hey Evans, escuche que hoy es tu cumpleaños, Así que feliz cumpleaños y te debo mi regalo – le dijo Sirius con una sonrisa extraña como si algo le divirtiera con respecto a su cumpleaños, pero Lily no le puso cuidado, eso ya eran imaginaciones suyas, pensó la chica.

–Hola Lily, feliz cumpleaños, y yo siento no tener un regalo para ti –dijo tímidamente Peter Pettigrew.

–Que va Colagusano, un regalo más, un regalo menos, no le va a faltar a Evans, con lo felicitada que ha estado el día de hoy –dijo James Potter antes de que ella le pudiera responder algo a Peter – Vámonos Chicos que por si no se han dado cuenta la señorita Perfecta… digo la señorita Prefecta está estudiando y nosotros no somos quien para interrumpirla.

Sin decir más los merodeadores se marcharon y Lily quedo asombrada de que ellos se hayan acercado a ella para felicitarla, bueno no todos lo hicieron y eso fue lo que más le extraño, que Potter no le haya dicho nada y sin saber por qué eso le dolió a la pelirroja. Mientras se alejaban alcanzo a escuchar lo que le decía Remus a Potter.

– ¿Cornamenta pudiste resolver el problema con Roxanne?

–Que va, ¿no la escuchaste? Dice que lo que hice, estuvo mal hecho y que hasta que no acepte que estuvo mal hecho no me perdonara.

–Vamos Cornamenta se le pasara –le dijo Black.

–Gracias Canuto, yo también pienso lo mismo, además no es para tanto.

–Ustedes dos no aprenden –fue lo último que le escucho decir a Remus antes de que los cuatro se alejaran lo suficiente para que ella no los pudiera escuchar.

El día de cumpleaños de Lily por fin estaba terminando y después de la cena se dirigió agotada hacia su dormitorio, una vez allí descubrió que en su cama había un regalo, el cual no había abierto, es mas ni siquiera recordaba quien se lo había dado, así que aprovechando que estaba sola se dirigió hacia su cama, cogió el paquete y se puso a examinarlo sin abrirlo, descubrió que era blando como una especie de almohada y no tenia tarjeta, por lo que decidió abrirlo y averiguar que era.

La sorpresa que se llevo al ver que su regalo era una insignia de Prefecto (obviamente más grande que la normal) pero de peluche, fue demasiada, y en el centro donde solo debería decir _Prefecta _se podía leer _Perfecta Prefecta,_ lo cual la asombro aun más, pues en todo el castillo, solo había una persona que la llamaba de esa forma, y ella no quería pensar que él, justamente él, era el autor de tan tierno y bello regalo.

Estaba tan absorta observando su nuevo regalo cuando vio que se había deslizado del empaque un pequeño pedazo de pergamino y efectivamente en el estaba, la tarjeta que estaba buscando, o por lo menos ese trozo de pergamino hacia de tarjeta, cuando lo cogió corroboro sus sospechas pues el pergamino estaba escrito con su pulcra letra, por lo que definitivamente la insignia de peluche se la había regalado él.

"_Lamento no haberte deseado un feliz cumpleaños en persona, pero no piense que es porque no quería al contrario lo quería hacer pero en privado de una forma que fuera especial y de pronto hasta haberte entregado personalmente este regalo, pero las pocas veces que te encontraba sola, yo no lo estaba y se me hacía imposible zafarme de mis acompañantes, por lo que te pido disculpas._

_Este presente fue hecho especialmente para ti, no lo vi y lo compre, no, lo mande hacer para ti, así que espero que te guste y si es así que lo atesores._

_JP"_

Decir que Lily quedo sorprendida es decir poco, ante lo que decía ese pequeño trozo de pergamino y aunque no lo diría en voz alta, la nota y la insignia de peluche, fueron los regalos que más le gustaron de todos los que había recibido en el transcurso del día.

Inconscientemente se le había plantado una sonrisa en la cara a Lily mientras guardaba muy bien el trozo de pergamino y continuaba admirando su almohada de peluche en forma de insignia de prefecta. Cuando termino de guardar la nota se sentó en su cama con el peluche en las manos y en ese momento entraron Mary y Alice, hablando asombradas.

– ¿Enserió? Sigo sin poder creérmelo y se veían tan bien juntos, yo los vi, lo más de felices ayer –decía Alice, quien todavía no había visto a Lily con incredulidad – ¿Pero qué fue lo que pasó?

–Pues lo poco que le pude sacar a Roxanne, es que Potter hizo algo que a opinión de ella, no solo era arriesgado si no que también estuvo mal hecho –le decía Mary a Alice, y Lily empezó a prestar atención a la conversación de sus amigas – Roxanne está furiosa y según ella, si James no se disculpa por su comportamiento, ella no lo va a perdonar y yo creo que lo más probable es que terminen, pues cómo pudiste ver Potter no parece para nada arrepentido.

– ¿Qué paso? –pregunto Lily asustando a sus amigas, pues ellas estaban tan absortas en su conversación que no se habían dado cuenta de que la pelirroja se encontraba en la habitación.

–Pues resulta que James Potter y Roxanne Wachtel pelearon esta tarde y al parecer fue grave –le conto Alice.

– ¿Enserio? –pregunto Lily contentas pero lo supo disimular muy bien.

–Si –le confirmaron ambas chicas.

La felicidad de Lily se incremento con esa noticia, aunque ella no supo muy bien por qué se alegraba tanto por eso, y como lo había hecho anteriormente lo supo disimular bastante bien, pues sus amigas no lo notaron.

-o-

Los días y las semanas iban pasando con gran rapidez y aquella alegría que había reemplazado su mal humor desde su cumpleaños seguía ahí.

Eran las 6 de la mañana del 27 de marzo y Lily se encontraba sola sentada en uno de los cómodos sofás de la sala común, ubicado al lado de la chimenea, mientras pensaba en que le podía regalar a Potter en su cumpleaños.

– ¡Evans! ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? –le pregunto James Potter mientras iba bajando las escaleras y se acercaba a Lily.

– ¡Potter! –Casi grito la pelirroja del susto –me asustaste.

–Lo siento, solo quería saber por qué estas a esta hora despierta es bastante extraño, incluso para ti.

–Mmmm… –fue lo único que dijo la chica, pues no le iba a contestar con la verdad.

– ¿Vas a contestar mi pregunta, si o no?

–Yo he… No tenia sueño, y… decidí bajar, pero justo en este momento me disponía a volver a mi dormitorio –dijo Lily inventando una historia rápidamente que no le quedo muy creíble y al parecer el chico lo había notado.

– ¿Evans estas nerviosa? –pregunto entre incrédulo y divertido el chico.

– ¡Claro que no! Mejor me voy no me voy a poner a discutir contigo –Lily se paro y se dirigió a las escaleras que la llevaban a los dormitorios de las chicas, pero antes de dar vuelta y desaparecer de la vista del chico, se volteo y vio que James Potter todavía la observaba, así que aprovecho eso– Feliz Cumpleaños James –le dijo y retomo su camino pero pudo ver, la sonrisa que se formo en la cara al chico cuando escuche que ella lo llamo por su nombre y no por su apellido como normalmente hacia.

Todo hubieras sido muy bonito si ella siguiera de buen humor, pero al final del día el mal humor que había tenido después de haber llegado de las vacaciones de navidad hasta su cumpleaños, se había vuelto a instalar en ella, ¿la razón? Se había enterado que James Potter y Roxanne Wachtel habían regresado durante el desayuno, pero la verdadera razón de su mal genio no se debía a que ellos habían vuelto si no que, eso a ella le había afectado, por eso estaba de mal genio.

Lily ya llevaba dos semanas con su nuevamente adquirido mal genio, y los pobres que estaban pagando esto, eran los pequeños niños de primero y segundo que tanto admiraban a los merodeadores.

–Vamos James, tienes que hacer algo antes de que Sirius comience a sospechar, esto no ha estado funcionando como debería –escucho Lily que decía, mientras ella se dirigía a la biblioteca, por lo que opto esconderse, pues al parecer no querían ser escuchados.

– ¿Rox, Por qué dices que no está funcionando? La verdad a mi me parece que sí. –dijo la voz de un chico que a Lily se le pareció a la de James pero como ambos estaban susurrando no la supo identificar bien.

–Sí, James a ti te parece que sí, pero esa no es la idea, no está funcionando como debería, según lo planeado y cuando Sirius se entere, se va a enfadar de verdad, y no precisamente contigo –decía la tal Rox angustiada.

–Rox, de Canuto me encargo yo, tu deja de preocuparte por lo que el piense, que si todo va a salir como yo espero, todo va a estar bien –después de que mencionaran a Canuto, Lily comprobó que el que hablaba era James Potter.

– ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? –le pregunto Rox, pero Lily cayó en la cuenta de que se trataba de Roxanne Wachtel.

–Claro Rox.

–Entonces por qué… tú ya sabes, si hasta donde tengo entendido todo había mejorado –volvía a insistir Roxanne.

–Sí, pero no lo suficiente, solo hay que esperar un poco más –le repetía Potter.

– ¿Cuánto es un _poco_ más para ti?

–Mmmm…. No estoy seguro un mes, mes y medio quizás.

– ¿Y quién me asegura que al culminar el tiempo que me estás dando todo habrá acabado?

–Yo, yo te lo aseguro, Rox, te aseguro que todo habrá acabado antes de que mayo finalice.

– ¿Es enserió James? O antes de que acabe mayo me vas a salir con una jugarreta como la del cumpleaños de Lily Evans. –le decía la chica al parecer enfada al recordad aquel acontecimiento.

–No, Rox, lo de ese día no volverá a suceder ¿es que no quedo claro que no tuve otra opción?

–Está bien James –dijo la chica después de pensarlo un rato –solo por esta vez te creo, pero si te digo que más te vale, que Sirius no intente en hacerme algo, cuando todo haya acabado –le advirtió seria Roxanne a James.

–Te lo aseguro Rox, ya te dije que de Canuto me encargo yo –culmino James y por lo que pudo ver Lily el chico le paso un brazo por los hombros a la rubia – vamos ter acompaño a la entrada de la sala común de Ravenclaw.

–Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer, al fin y al cabo eres mi novio –finalizo la chico con una sonrisa en la cara, por lo que pudo ver Lily desde su escondite.

La pareja se fue, y la pelirroja salió de su asombro y de su escondite, desde el que había escuchado aquella extraña conversación que James Potter y Roxanne Wachtel habían tenido, y no pudo evitar pensar por un momento en la parte de la conversación donde ella le reclamaba por algo que había pasado el día de su cumpleaños, el día que se pelearon y no pudo evitar pensar que ella había sido el motivo de esa pelea, pero inmediatamente desecho esa idea por absurda.

Las semanas pasaron y el mala humor de Lily había desaparecido, no se encontraba alegre, pero por lo menos no quería descargar toda su rabia con el primero que pasara por delante de ella.

Los rumores en el colegio para mediados de mayo eran que Roxanne Wachtel y James Potter habían terminado, pues Roxanne se estaba preparando día y noche para sus TIMOs, y no encontraba tiempo para pasarlo con James, y a él parecía no importarle para nada aquello.

–Chicas, es oficial, terminaron – dijo Mary cuando llego a la mesa de Gryffindor a la hora del almuerzo el 20 de mayo.

– ¿Quiénes terminaron? Pregunto Lily desconcertada.

–James Potter y Roxanne Wachtel, terminaron, está confirmado, yo misma escuche cuando James le decía a Sirius, que había terminado con Roxanne y que esta vez no había vuelta atrás, y que ella estaba de acuerdo.

– ¿Enserió? Vuelvo y repito y tan buena pareja que hacían–decía Alice.

– ¿Lily que tienes? –pregunto Melinda Crafftor mientras observaba a Lily.

– ¿Estamos finalizando mayo? –fue lo único que contesto Lily.

–Si –contesto Alice extrañada por la pregunta de Lily.

–Oye Mary, ¿Cómo se lo tomo Black, el enterarse que Potter y Roxanne hayan terminado? –preguntó nuevamente Lily.

–Pues la verdad, a mi me pareció que no muy bien –le dijo Mary, extrañada de que Lily preguntara por la reacción de Sirius Black, antes la noticia.

En ese momento un flash de la conversación de un mes y medio atrás entre Roxanne Wachtel y James Potter vino a su mente, y por más que ella intentaba crear una relación entre ambos acontecimientos, no sabía muy bien como conectarlos, pues la conversación era bastante extraña.

También en ese momento los merodeadores, entraron al Gran Comedor, y al parecer venían discutiendo, se sentaron en los lugares vacios frente a las chicas, sin notar que ellas estaban ahí.

–Sirius, por qué no dejas tranquilo a James, si terminaron fue por algo.

–Colagusano, cállate, que no sabes por qué estoy así –le dijo Sirius, en un tono muy alto a Peter, como intentando que no se metiera en ese asunto, asustando al chico.

–Sirius, que estés enojado con James, no quiere decir que puedas tratar mal a Peter.

–Lunático, contigo es otro con el que no quiero hablar –le contesto con rabia Sirius.

– ¿Entonces con quieres hablar? Si no es conmigo, ni con Colagusano y mucho menos con James, ¿con quién quieres hablar?

–Con Roxanne, con ella, todavía no entiendo por qué terminaron y mucho menos como es eso de que ella estuvo de acuerdo, por lo que quiero que ella me lo diga –dijo Sirius decidido mirando hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw.

–Tú con Rox, no vas hablar Canuto, ya te dije yo porque habíamos terminado y no vas a molestarla –dijo James seriamente hablando por primera vez desde que habían llegado a la mesa.

–Roxanne me lo debe –le contesto Sirius, mirándolo con rabia.

–Rox, no te debe nada, así que a ella la dejas tranquila –le dijo James tan serio que Sirius no tuvo más de otra que asentir y comer resoplando.

–Les dije que eso no iba a funcionar, ahora Roxanne a de estar furiosa –les dijo Remus como reprochándoles algo.

–Lunático, Lunático, –repitió James con diversión en su voz – te dije que yo sabía muy bien lo que iba hacer y Roxanne no está furiosa y ella estuvo de acuerdo en que la relación acabara.

–Entonces es verdad James, que terminaste con la chica de Ravenclaw? –pregunto Melinda antes de que Remus pudiera agregar algo.

–Sí y no quiero hablar del tema –fue lo único que le contesto James.

– ¿Entonces estas libre este fin de semana? –volvió a preguntar Melinda.

–Ehhh… si –respondió James dudoso – ¿Por qué?

– ¿Entonces vienes conmigo este fin de semana a Hogsmeade? –le pregunto la chica ansiosa.

–Ehhh… lo siento Melinda, tengo planeado en invitar a alguien más –fue la respuesta del azabache.

– ¿A sí? ¿Y a quién? –pregunto Melinda entre decepcionada y curiosa.

–Hey Evans, ¿vienes conmigo a Hogsmeade este fin de semana? –le pregunto de repente el azabache a la pelirroja.

– ¿Qué? –pregunto Lily sorprendida alzando la cabeza.

– ¿Qué si vienes conmigo este fin de semana a Hogsmeade? –le repitió.

–Acabas de terminar con tu novia Potter, ¿y tienes el descaro de invitarme a salir? Definitivamente tu no cambias –le dijo furiosa la pelirroja.

–Entonces es un no –afirmo el chico.

–Pues claro que es un no Potter. ¿Qué crees?

–Que te voy a seguir invitando hasta que aceptes salir conmigo.

– ¡Eres increíble! –le grito la pelirroja y se marcho del Gran Comedor indignada.

-o-

Faltaba un par de semanas para que terminara el año escolar y como James le había dicho a Lily, la invitaba a Hogsmeade a cada oportunidad que tenia y nuevamente, eso, estaba desesperándola, a pesar de que en su interior extrañaba eso, ahora solo le estaba acabando la paciencia.

Las vacaciones de verano llegaron después de los exámenes y de las mil y un propuestas para salir con James Potter a Hogsmeade. Las vacaciones para Lily estuvieron mejor que las del año anterior pero la pelirroja aun así extraño poder salir al parque con su amigo y sentía nostalgia al recordar aquellos veranos que parecían más lejanos de lo que en realidad eran.

-o-

El séptimo curso en Hogwarts para Lily comenzaba y como cosa rara lo primero que le dijo James Potter en cuando la vio fue pedirle que saliera con él, en la primera salida que hubiera a Hogsmeade, invitación que ella rechazo como todas las demás que le antecedían y las que vendrían, según ella. James por su parte estaba decidido a seguir invitándola y así siguió los primeros meses de clase.

Eran mediados de noviembre y habían programado una nueva salida al pueblo aledaño al colegio, y para esta ocasión Lily no había recibido una invitación por parte de James, lo cual la extraño mucho, pero la pelirroja no pudo demasiado cuidado en aquel acontecimiento, o mejor dicho en la falta de la usual propuesta.

-o-

Lily iba caminando por la calle principal de Hogsmeade, acompañada de Alice, cuando escucho a Snape.

– ¿y por qué ella? ¿Por qué no otra? –pregunto Severus.

–Sencillo, porque es una _sangre sucia_ y hasta ahora es la única que se ha salvado de nosotros –dijo al que Lily fácilmente reconoció como Avery.

–Pero ella es prefecta –replico Snape.

– ¿Y qué? Con mayor razón.

–Severus no te estás echando para atrás ¿o sí? –volvió a preguntar Avery.

–Claro que no, ¿Pero tiene que ser ella?

–Claro, seria grande demostrarle a la _sangre sucia_ de Evans, que no se puede meter con nosotros –dijo al que Lily por fin pudo reconocer como Mulciber.

– ¿Y ella cuando se metió con nosotros?

–El año pasado, Evans hizo que nos castigaran a Mulciber y a mí, y esa aun no nos la ha pagado, por lo que yo creo que es momento que la _sangre sucia_ nos pague lo que nos hizo.

Hasta ahí escucho Lily, ya que Alice quien también escuchaba se la llevo de aquel lugar pensando que era mejor que su amiga no escuchara mas, de lo que esas sucias y rastreras serpientes planeaban en hacerle.

–Sigo sin poder creérmelo, y él que decía ser tu amigo, y ahora planea hacer algo en tu contra –dijo Alice cuando ya no se pudo aguantar quedarse callada – ¿Lily estas bien? – Pregunto Alice en cuanto vio la expresión del rostro de Lily.

–No puedo creerlo, hable con Sev la semana pasada, y él de verdad se veía arrepentido por lo que me había dicho cuando estábamos en quinto –dijo Lily al borde del llanto.

–Hay Lily cuantas veces te hemos dicho y repetido que él como todas las serpientes de Slytherin, no es una persona de fiar.

–Pero Sev, no lo quiere hacer, tu escuchaste que el intentaba zafarse –decía Lily en un vago intento por convencerse a si misma que Severus no le haría daño a ella.

– ¿Y eso qué? Lily, no te confíes, Snape es una serpiente y todas son traicioneras, además él hace lo que Avery y Mulciber le dicen.

Las dos amigas estaban en el bar de Las Tres Escobas cuando se les unió Mary y al rato, llego Melinda y se sentó con las chicas, después de un tiempo, entre Melinda, Mary y Alice, hicieron que Lily olvidara la conversación que había escuchado de los aspirantes a Mortífagos.

Al cabo de un rato los merodeadores, entraron al bar y las chicas consientes de que ya no tenían mucho que ver en el pueblo, decidieron regresar al colegio.

Lo que las chicas no esperaban es que al salir del bar se encontraran con Avery, Mulciber y Snape.

–Evans –la llamo Avery.

–Lily ignóralos, y mejor apurémonos y vámonos –le dijo Alice mientras la cogía de un brazo e intentaba acelerar el paso, para regresar cuanto antes al colegio.

–Nos ignora Avery –grito Mulciber, para que las chicas lo escucharan.

–Eso veo Mulciber, por lo que lo que va a pasar a continuación es solo por habernos ignorado… y también por hacer que nos castigaran, Snape, haz lo tuyo –le escucho Lily a Avery, a sus espaldas.

–Levicorpus – Escucho Lily a sus espaldas pero nada le paso, al contrario solo vio un rayo de luz roja que paso por encima de su hombro.

Lily y sus amigas ante aquel hecho decidieron dar media vuelta y ver con sus propios ojos que era lo que sucedía, para llevarse la sorpresa de ver que James Potter había atacado a Snape para defender a Lily.

–Vamos Potter, ¿vas a defender a esa sangre sucia? –decía Avery mientras avanzaba con la firme intención de atacar a James Potter, pero en ese momento Sirius Black también se adelanto para que Avery notara que si lo que él quería, era comenzar una pelea, también tendrían que pelear con él.

– ¿Tu también Black? Hay que ver que no te pareces para nada a tu hermano Regulus –dijo Mulciber mientras se ponía al lado de Avery.

– ¿Y a mí que me importa parecerme a Regulus? –les dijo Sirius con rabia mientras buscaba su varita.

–Miren yo no creo que quieran empezar una pelea ¿cierto? –les dijo Frank Longbottom, mientras se ponía al otro lado de Sirius y Remus al otro lado de James con Peter y Snape, todavía estaba flotando en el aire, por el encantamiento que le había lanzado James.

– ¿No les parece que en ese caso, sería un poco injusto 5 contra 3? – Les dijo Avery socarronamente.

–Pues a mí me pareció más cobarde e injusto, que ustedes intentaran atacar a las chicas y por la espalda –les espeto James mientras le daba una sacudida a Snape, con un movimiento brusco de su varita.

–Potter, déjalos no me… no nos hicieron nada y nosotras ya nos íbamos para el castillos, no creo que haya necesidad de que se arme una pelea y ustedes se metan en problemas –le dijo Lily a James, y después vio a Snape con odio.

Después de las palabras de Lily las chicas dieron media vuelta y retomaron su camino hacia el castillo, pero ni James, ni Frank, ni los otros merodeadores, se movieron hasta que no las perdieron de vista, Avery, Mulciber y Snape se fueron en cuanto bajaron al último pues no tenían ganas de pelear con ninguno, uno por que eran sangre limpia y no había necesidad y dos, no eran bobos y sabían que ellos los superaban en número y por ende tenían las de perder.

Había pasado alrededor de año y medio desde la última vez que Lily se había sentado en ese rincón llorando por las feas palabras que le había dirigido Severus en el lago; en esta ocasión se encontraba nuevamente en aquel recóndito rincón, también llorando por culpa de Severus Snape, y aun después de todo lo que le habían dicho sus amigos, ella seguía creyendo en sus palabras, y él nuevamente la decepcionaba, por esa razón ella seguía sintiendo rabia, y seguía sin entender por que le creía para seguir decepcionándose de él.

–Sí que eres tonta Lily después de lo que él te dijo en quinto, te decepciona, él vuelve a ti, te dice unas cuantas cosas y tu como una estúpida vuelves y le crees –se dijo la pelirroja en voz alta mientras seguía derramando lagrimas.

–Yo no creo que seas una tonta, y mucho menos una estúpida –dijo alguien mientras se sentaba a su lado sobresaltándola.

Lily miro a su acompañante entre lágrimas, solo para confirmar que era James Potter la persona que la había encontrado.

– ¿Qué haces aquí Potter? ¿Cómo me encontraste? –dijo Lily con un tono de voz más acido del que ella quería.

– ¿Qué hago aquí? Buscándote, ¿no es obvio? No me gusto la expresión de tu rostro cuando regresaste al castillo, después del altercado de Hogsmeade.

– ¿Cómo me encontraste?

–Eso fue fácil, uno soy un merodeador, no hay lugar en este colegio que yo no haya conocido, y segundo conociéndote Lily, no fue difícil adivinar que te encontraría en tu lugar secreto.

– ¿Por qué dices que este es mi lugar secreto? –pregunto Lily mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas de la cara.

–Lo pensé, pues como fue a este lugar al que viniste, cuando el imbécil de Snape te llamo… bueno te insulto.

– ¿Tu cómo lo sabes?

–Porque yo te vi, en este mismo rincón llorando después de lo sucedido en el lago.

– ¿Me viste? ¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada? Es más si no me equivoco tu esa noche me preguntaste por el lugar donde me encontraba y yo no te conté.

–Sí, pero yo ya sabía que habías estado todo el tiempo aquí, solo que si tú no le lo querías contar, es porque no confiabas en mí –dijo James, y al decir lo último a Lily no se le escapo el tono triste de la voz del merodeador.

– ¿Por qué Potter? ¿Por qué te empeñas en cuidar de mí, todo el tiempo? Ese día en el lago te enojaste con Severus por llamarme _sangre sucia_, e incluso cuidaste de mí sin que yo lo supiera… Hoy también me defendiste, si no hubiera sido por ti, quien sabe que hechizo me habría lanzado Severus… ¿Por qué te empeñas en cuidar de mí?

–Lily, de verdad me importas, si lo hago es porque te quiero.

– ¿Potter que cosas dices?

–Es enserio Lily de verdad te quiero, ¿Por qué simplemente no lo entiendes? Yo por ti sería capaz de morir, Lily lo que te digo es verdad, además yo nunca te haría llorar –le dijo el azabache mientras se acercaba a ella.

– ¿Potter que pretendes? –Dijo alterada la pelirroja cuando vio las intenciones del azabache – ¿Crees que por que estas aquí, voy aceptar salir contigo? Pues déjame decirte que si estás aquí por eso, estas muy equivocado –Le dijo Lily al interpretar las intenciones de James como un nuevo intento por invitarla a salir.

–Estas equivocada Lily, como siempre lo estas, cuando se trata de mi –dijo el azabache mientras se paraba, y más serio de lo que alguna vez Lily lo había visto.

– ¿Potter a que te refieres? –pregunto extrañada la pelirroja.

–A que la _Perfecta Prefecta_ y Premio Anual, siempre se ha equivocado conmigo. Lily lo que yo siempre te he dicho acerca de mis sentimientos es verdad.

–Claro, según tú me amas, como me lo gritaste en el comedor el primer día de clases… –dijo Lily escéptica.

–Es verdad que mis métodos para decirte lo que ciento no son los comunes, pero eso no quiere decir que sean menos verdaderos –sin decir más el chico se fue, dejando a Lily completamente desconcertada.

Lily observo cómo se alejaba James, aun sin entender muy bien sus palabras y lo que la tenia aun mas desconcertada aparte del tono de su voz, fue su mirada, se veía vacía, casi sin vida, sin ese brillo de picardía que el merodeador poseía.

Las semanas pasaron rápidamente para Lily, pero ella cada vez pensaba mas en James Potter, no habían vuelto hablar desde ese día y el parecía huir de ella y por extraño e infantil que pareciera lo otros merodeadores tampoco le hablaban, ni siquiera para molestarla, como era habitual en ellos, o por lo menos en Black.

De pronto con el que más hablaba era con Remus y eso que solo cuando era necesario, pues él era el prefecto de Gryffindor, pero si no era en esas ocasiones, el tampoco hablaba con ella, aunque cuando la miraba, lo hacía como intentando transmitirle algo mas, pero la pelirroja no entendía que.

El tiempo le siguió pasando tan rápido a Lily que ya se encontraba regresando al colegio después de las vacaciones de navidad.

Había pasado una semana desde que regreso de las vacaciones de navidad y ya llevaba casi dos meses sin hablar con James, y n solo extrañaba sus ridículas peleas, sino también sus intentos para invitarla a salir, incluso se puede decir que había descubierto sentimientos hacia James que no sabía que sentía, claro que durante todo ese tiempo se había empeñado en negar aquello, pues esos pensamientos no podían ser ciertos, porque solo eran pensamientos ridículos nada mas, eso era lo que ella se repetía una y otra vez cada que pensaba en James Potter.

–Lily te necesitan en la puerta de la sala común y dice que de ahí no se va a mover hasta que hable contigo –dijo Alice entrando al dormitorio de las chicas donde Lily se encontraba estudiando.

–Si es Severus, dile que se puede quedar ahí, pues no pienso salir –dijo Lily pensando que era de nuevo su ex-mejor amigo, que ya había intentado hablar con ella, yendo hasta la torre Gryffindor y amenazar siempre con lo mismo.

–Lily no es Snape.

– ¿A no? ¿Y entonces quien? –pregunto la pelirroja intrigada.

–No, es Roxanne Wachtel.

–Roxanne Wachtel, ¿la chica de sexto de Ravenclaw?

–Sí, y dice que no se va a mover de ahí, hasta que tú no bajes y hables con ella.

– ¿Qué quiere?

–No sé… no quiso decir.

–Pues será ir a ver que quiere…

Lily bajo a la sala común para dirigirse al hueco del retrato de La Señora Gorda que era la entrada a la torre, pero se paro al ver que Sirius Black estaba ahí, se acerco un poco con la intención de escuchar que era lo que él estaba diciendo.

–Vete Roxanne.

–Ya te dije que de aquí no me pienso mover hasta no hablar con Evans.

–Tú no tienes nada que hablar con ella –sentencio en merodeador.

– ¿Y quién lo dice? ¿Tú? Por favor Sirius no me vengas con eso, además si yo quiero hablar con ella, hablare con ella, le guste a quien le gusto, y tu eso no me los vas a impedir.

–A James no le va a gustar para nada que tú hables con Evans.

–Pues que venga y me lo diga él, aunque eso no va a evitar que hable con Lily Evans, el sabe muy bien que yo no soy como ustedes, que por que él no quiere hablar con ella, tampoco lo hacen ustedes.

– ¿Y que se supone que le vas a decir a Evans?

–Algunas cosas que a mi opinión ella debería saber acerca de James.

– ¿Qué cosas?

–Cosas, acerca del por qué extraño comportamiento de James los últimos meses.

– ¿Por qué?

–Porque vi a James muy mal en las vacaciones, ya no es el mismo, ese brillo en sus ojos ya no está, ¿o me vas a decir que tú no lo has notado? Decir eso sería una mentira, cualquiera que conozca al gran James Potter, se daría cuenta de eso, y estoy segura de que si le comento algunas cosas que yo sé a ella, puede que la opinión que tiene Evans de James cambie.

–Ya te dije que tu no le vas a decir nada a ella –sentencio enojado Sirius.

–Pues yo creo que si –dijo Lily pues o ultimo que había dicho Roxanne, le había llamado bastante la atención –así que vete Black, porque yo si voy hablar con ella.

–Evans, no es necesario que hables con ella –dijo Sirius en un último intento de evitar que Lily hablara con Roxanne.

–Lo sé, pero si ella se tomo el trabajo de venir hasta acá para hablar conmigo, no le voy hacer perder su tiempo.

–Viste Sirius, ella si quiere hablar conmigo, así que tu presencia aquí sobra, y te puede ir– dijo Roxanne dirigiéndose a Sirius – ¿cierto Evans? –Pregunto la rubia pero antes de que Lily respondiera volvió hablar – ¿Por qué mejor no nos vamos tú y yo?

–Claro.

La pelirroja atravesó el retrato y siguió a la rubia que tenía delante, caminaron un rato hasta que llegaron a uno de los corredores del castillo que tenia vista al lago.

–Bien Wachtel, ¿Qué me querías decir? –fue Lily la primera en hablar.

–Primero Evans, ¿te molestaría responderme algo? –Dijo la Rubia y Lily negó con la cabeza, para que la chica que tenía en frente continuara – ¿Qué opinas de James Potter?

– ¿Qué? –fue lo único que Lily dijo, pues no se esperaba esa pregunta.

–Responde.

–Pues es sencillo, opino que es un engreído y un egocéntrico, que cree que con una sonrisa o unas cuantas palabras puede conseguir lo que quiere, y no me digas que no es cierto.

–No, no lo niego porque es cierto, pero eso hace parte de la personalidad de James, y él sin eso, no es él, simplemente es alguien que se le parece –dijo Roxanne mirando a Lily de una forma muy extraña, que la pelirroja no supo descifrar – ¿Tú crees en todas las confesiones de amor que él te ha dicho?

–Claro que no –respondió Lily automáticamente.

–mmmm… veo… ¿Puedo preguntar por qué no te habla?

–Mmmm…. –Lily lo pensó un momento –porque una vez que yo no estaba de humos para sus intentos de invitarme a salir, se me acerco y de otra forma lo intento y yo le dije que ni lo intentara y desde entonces no me habla.

–Sabes que de verdad lastimaste a James. –dijo la rubia seria.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

–No tengo muy claro lo que él te dijo ese día, pero por la idea que tengo, puedo asegurar que él se te declaro, sin ninguna intención de invitarte a salir, y tu lo malinterpretaste todo, lo cual lastimo a James –dijo más seria que antes Roxanne–. El intento dejar de invitarte a salir par que cuanto el encontrara una oportunidad adecuada para revelar sus sentimientos, tu no lo tomaras a mal, pero lastimosamente eso paso, y daño a James, más de lo que cualquiera pueda llegar a creer.

– ¿Tú como sabes eso?

–Porque soy una de las mejores… Porque soy la mejor amiga de James desde hace mucho tiempo, y él a mi no me puede ocultar absolutamente nada.

Lily solo se quedo observando a la Ravenclaw, sin palabras por el nuevo descubrimiento.

–Lily, es verdad que él de verdad te ama, si fuera un mero capricho no te habría dado ese peluche en tu último cumpleaños.

– ¿Tu como sabes de eso? – –pregunto extrañada Lily.

–Esa fue la razón por la que peleamos hace un año –fue la simple respuesta de la rubia

– ¿Qué?

–Hay no te hagas la que no sabes, todo el colegio se entero de esa pelea, bueno de que nos peleamos, pero no de la razón, el muy imbécil preparo posición _multijugos_, se aprovecho de Peter, para que él fuera el que dejara el regalo en tu dormitorio pero no contaba con que el hechizo que hay para evitar que los hombres ingresen a las habitaciones de las chicas, se activara a pesar de que la apariencia fuera de una mujer, por lo que le tuvieron que pedir a una niña de primero que lo dejara en tu cama, como es obvio yo me enoje con él porque me parecía casi imposible que el tomara tantos riesgos, solo para darte un regalo, que lo hubiera podido dar en persona –le relato la Ravenclaw, revelando cosas que Lily se había preguntado y hasta ahora no le había hallado las respuestas.

– ¿No te molesta, que él me haya dado ese regalo?

– ¿Y por qué me va a molestar?

–Tú y James eran novios en ese tiempo.

–Ah… mi maravilloso y famoso noviazgo con James Potter, larga historia, o bueno no tanto, pero se podría decir que era una farsa, nadie supo nunca la verdadera relación que ambos teníamos, pero si todo va bien, como debió ser desde un principio, te enteraras, pero yo no soy la que te tengo que decir eso.

Lily se sorprendió al escuchar a Roxanne decir que ella no había sido novia de James, pero no entendía si Sirius había dicho que ellos si eran novios.

–La verdad has dicho muchas cosas, unas más reveladoras que otras, pero cuál es la verdadera razón para hablar conmigo.

–Sencillo que aceptes de una buena vez que quieres… no, que aceptes que estas enamorada de James y aceptes que lo que él te dijo es verdad, que aceptes que James Potter está enamorado de ti.

– ¿Por qué?

– ¡Por Merlín! Mira Evans, yo he notado como miras a James, se que lo amas, y sé que estas triste porque prácticamente ya no está a tu lado, si tu aceptas tus sentimientos hacia James, vas a alejar esa tristeza de tu rostro, es lo mejor para ti; además porque si lo haces, James dejara de estar triste y amargado todo el día, como lo está desde la última vez que hablaron, porque James va a volver a ser el mismo chico alegre y bromista que siempre ha sido, por que el volverá a tener ese brillo en los ojos que a tantas chicas enamora, pero que solo está ahí por ti, Lily Evans. James a estado realmente mal, que tu aceptes lo que sientes por él, no solo te beneficiara a ti, sino también a él, y a todas las personas que queremos a James, por Merlín, hasta Sirius, que es un cabezota, lo sabe, y ya hasta se resigno a que ambos están hechos el uno para el otro. Evans cada uno es un complemento para el otro. Así que piensa muy bien mis palabras Evans.

Y sin decir nada mas Roxanne se fue, dejando a Lily parada en medio del corredor y sin saber qué hacer, después de todo lo que la chica de Ravenclaw y ex-novia (o bueno presunta ex-novia) del chico que le gustaba le había dicho.

Al llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor, muchas caras la observaban, por lo que la pelirroja dedujo que su encuentro con Roxanne Wachtel "ex-novia" de uno de los chicos más populares del colegio, no había pasado desapercibida, por ninguno de los habitantes de la torre.

– ¿Qué quería hablar Roxanne contigo? –le pregunto James Potter después de casi dos meses de total silencio hacia ella.

Pero antes de que la pelirroja hablara una chica de segundo que acababa de entrar a la sala común tímidamente se le acerco y le entrego un trozo de pergamino. Lily lo abrió antes de contestar la pregunta de James, pues quería retrasar el tener que hablar con él, ya que todavía no había procesado toda la información que Roxanne le había suministrado.

_No le cuentes a James nada de lo que te dije… Tampoco a los otros merodeadores… Sabes qué, mejor no le cuentes a nadie lo que hablamos._

_Es mejor que nadie se entere, de nuestra… eh… conversación._

_Roxanne Wachtel_.

–Respóndeme Evans ¿Qué es lo que tanto hablabas con Roxanne?

–Si tanto quieres saber, pregúntale a ella Potter, al fin y al cabo ustedes son muy buenos amigos – dijo Lily entre dolida y enfadada y no sabía muy bien por qué, si hasta hace un rato estaba normal.

– ¿Qué dices? –le pregunto James, claramente sorprendido por las palabras de la pelirroja.

–Sé que eres muy buen amigo de Roxanne, así que pregúntale a ella, además no encuentro razón, para que yo te diga que hable con ella, si lo que pase conmigo a ti no te importa –decía Lily cada vez mas enojada, mientras James no sabía que decir– O eso es lo que me has hecho creer estos últimos meses en los que no me has hablado, y hasta pareciera que para ti no existo.

Cuando Lily termino de hablar se dirigió a su dormitorio para seguir estudiando, dejando a los que habían escuchado el intercambio de palabras entre ella y James, sin habla, y eso incluía a los Merodeadores.

–Te dije que no confiaras en Roxanne –Escucho Lily que decía Sirius, cuando ella ya hubo desaparecido de la vista de los presentes en la sala común.

-o-

Lily estaba extrañada por su comportamiento, en realidad no sabía por qué le había hablado así a James, ya que Roxanne no le había dicho nada para que ella se comportara de esa forma, es mas lo que le había dicho ella, bien había podido servir para aclarar muchas cosas con James, pero no, como siempre ella había echado a perder una oportunidad con él. Ese pensamiento rondaba por la cabeza de la pelirroja cada vez que se acordaba de lo sucedido en noviembre después del incidente de Hogsmeade, y ahora rondaba aun mas, después de lo que le había dicho Roxanne.

Lily no volvió a salir de su dormitorio y cuando sus amigas entraron en él para dormir, intentaron sonsacarle algo de lo que había hablado con Roxanne, pero la pelirroja no dijo ni una sola palabra.

Al día siguiente Lily se quedo dormida, por lo que se perdió el desayuno y después de arreglarse, se dirigió inmediatamente a su clase de Runas Antiguas. Una vez terminada su única clase de la mañana se dirigió al Gran Comedor y al entrar noto el gran revuelo en este.

–James, te juro que no le dije nada malo –escucho Lily que decía Roxanne Wachtel.

– ¿Entonces por qué me dijo eso? –Dijo James con voz dura.

Lily se había acercado hacia donde se encontraban ellos, y escuchaba perfectamente lo que se decían.

–Yo que sé, esa chica siempre se ha comportado medio rara.

–No le digas así, por favor.

–Mira James, te lo vuelvo a decir, yo no le dije nada malo.

– ¿Entonces por qué no me quieres decir de que hablaron?

–Porque no te incumbe, es un asunto entre Evans y yo.

–Rox, por favor –dijo el azabache con voz casi suplicante.

–James, solo te digo que lo que hable con ella, puede llegar a cambiar muchas cosas –decía Roxanne mientras se acercaba a James, mientras Lily solo observaba la escena, pudo ver que Sirius intento decir algo, pero al parecer la rubia adivino lo que él iba a decir y se apresuro a añadir –Para bien Sirius, así que no te metas, en asuntos que no son tuyo, y no intentes poner a James en mi contra –le dijo mordaz que casi daba miedo – No sé, si se comporto así porque apenas estaba digiriendo lo que hablamos o qué, pero te juro, que va a ser para bien, a menos de que Evans no sea tan inteligente como todos dicen –termino de hablar y abrazo a James.

En ese momento alguien llamo a Lily lo que alerto a los merodeadores y a Roxanne, y a todos los que escuchaban la conversación entre la Ravenclaw y el Gryffindor, de que la pelirroja se encontraba allí. James y Roxanne inmediatamente se separaron, mientras Lily le dirigió una cruel mirada a James antes de girarse hacia la salida del Gran Comedor, y dirigirse hacia Alice que era la que había llamado a la chica.

– ¡Deja de comportarte como una niñita tonta, y afronta tus sentimientos Evans, por lo menos acepta que estas celosa! –le grito Roxanne mientras la miraba alejarse con resentimiento.

– ¿Lily que quiso decir Roxanne, con eso de que dejaras de comportarte como una niñita? –le pregunto Alice, en cuanto la pelirroja llego donde ella.

–No tengo ni la más mínima idea Alice –mintió la pelirroja – ¿Para que me llamaste?

– ¿te llame? –Pregunto elevada Alice, mientras veía a Frank Longbottom llegar hasta James – Ahhh si, Slughorn te necesita, y dijo que lo buscaras en su despacho.

–Gracias Alice, y deja de quedarte como boba cuando veas a Frank – le dijo Lily mientras se despedía de su amiga y se encaminaba a la oficina del profesor de pociones.

Al salir de la reunión con Slughorn, se sentó al lado de uno de los grandes ventanales del castillo a pensar en todo lo que le había dicho Roxanne Wachtel y en el extraño comportamiento que estaba teniendo Lily con James Potter. Estaba mirando por el ventanal hacia las afueras del castillo los cuales todavía estaban cubiertos de nieve, cuando de pronto vio a James sentado solo en uno de los jardines, Lily quedo absorta y se quedo observándolo durante un buen rato hasta que le llego compañía, pero la chica siguió observando hasta que se dio cuenta, que la chica que se había sentado junto a James y en ese momento lo abrazaba, era nada más y nada menos que Roxanne Wachtel, ver la escena provoco que una nueva ola de rabia la invadiera, por lo que se alejo del ventanal al instante.

– ¿Sera que volvieron? –era la pregunta que rondaba por la cabeza de Lily desde una semana atrás cuando vio a James y a Roxanne abrazados en uno de los jardines del colegio.

"¿Y a ti que te importa que Potter haya regresado con ella?" –le reprendió en esta ocasión una voz en su cabeza.

–No sé

"Si te afecta tanto, ¿no será por qué de verdad sientes algo muy profundo por él? ¿Por qué de verdad lo amas?" – le volvió a preguntar aquella voz.

–Claro que no –se respondió inmediatamente Lily quien seguía negando sus sentimientos hacia James –… No sé… –término admitiendo derrotada.

"Por qué mejor no aceptas que estas llorando, porque crees perdido a Potter, porque Roxanne Wachtel te lo ha ganado una vez mas"

–Claro que no –se volvió a repetir Lily en voz alta, más que todo para convencerse de que lo que decía esa voz en su cabeza decía no era verdad.

"Acéptalo Lily, estas celosa de Roxanne, por eso estas llorando, lloras de rabia, porque esa chica rubia está conquistando a Potter, pero también porque estás perdiendo a James, por tu culpa, porque tú fuiste la que lo alejo de tu lado"

–Es verdad, todo lo que está pasando es por mi culpa, yo fui la que ocasione esto.

–Yo la verdad no sé que hiciste, y en esta ocasión no se por quien o por qué estas llorando, pero yo creo que sea quien sea, no merece tus lagrimas.

Lily alzo inmediatamente la cabeza para ver que tenía frente a ella a James Potter, y se lamento por responder a la voz de su cabeza en voz alta, como si esa voz, fuera una persona frente a ella.

–Eres un tonto Potter! –exclamo la pelirroja, al recordar una de las tantas cosas que le había dicho dos meses atrás, el chico que tenia frente a ella.

– ¿Y ahora que hice Evans? –pregunto el chico sin entender.

–Me dijiste que nunca me harías llorar y mírame Potter –decía Lily con el rostro bañado en lagrimas mientras observaba a James.

– ¿No te entiendo Evans? –le pregunto James cuando recupero el aliento, tras la confesión de la pelirroja de que ella se encontraba llorando por culpa de él.

– ¿Qué no entiendes Potter? No vez que el hecho de halla una posibilidad de que hayas regresado con Wachtel me lastima Potter –decía Lily con ira contenida y aun seguían resbalando lagrimas por su rostro y James seguía sin decir ni una palabra, lo cual ofuscaba aun mas a Lily – No sé a qué hora sucedió, ni como, maldita sea, pero me enamore de ti Potter, y lo peor es me di cuenta cuando ya me había encargado de que lo que tu sentías por mi se acabara y por eso estuviste o algo así, y es probable que estés con la niñita esa.

– ¿Lily de que hablas?

– ¡De que los vi Potter! ¡Los vi abrazados en el Gran Comedor y después en los jardines! Y no lo intestes negar, volviste con Roxanne; no lo niegues eres novio de Roxanne Wachtel

– ¿Qué incoherencia estás diciendo? Yo no soy novio de Rox.

– ¡Yo los vi, Potter no lo niegues!

– ¿Acaso estas celosa Evans? –pregunto James cuando por fin pudo procesar todo lo que Lily estaba diciendo, y se le formo una sonrisa en el rostro.

– ¡Claro que estoy celosa Potter! ¡¿Qué parte de estoy enamorada de ti, es la que no entendiste? Es obvio que esta celosa, porque otra chica te abraza sin motivo aparente.

–Motivo si había Evans, pero eso no importa –le dijo de la típica forma relajada James, con la sonrisa socarrona que tenía siempre en el rostro (o bueno antes de lo sucedido en noviembre).

– ¿Cómo que no importa?

–No, no importa, ¿lo que importa es saber desde cuando estas enamorada de mi?

–La verdad no lo sé –admitió Lily mas relajada que antes, James solo la miro enarcando una ceja– No me mires así Potter, es verdad no lo sé, cuando me di cuenta y lo acepte, creo que ya llevaba bastante tiempo, por lo que a ciencia cierta no lo sé.

–Evans eres una tonta –dijo James burlándose de la pelirroja.

– ¿Y por qué? –pregunto Lily ofendida.

–Porque… –empezó James mientras se acercaba a Lily y la ayudaba a pararse del rincón en el que se encontraba sentada– Si hubieras dicho lo que me acabas de decir antes, te habrías ahorrado estas lagrimas –le dijo mientras le secaba el rostro –No te habrías hecho una película en la cabeza acerca de Roxanne y yo –le dijo mientras la acercaba mas a él, pasándole un brazo por la cintura – Y tu y yo estaríamos juntos hace mucho tiempo.

Al terminar de decir aquello, afirmo su agarre de la cintura de la pelirroja y con la otra mano acuno el rostro de la chica y la beso, era un beso suave, tierno en el cual el chico le demostraba a su amada todo el amor que sentía por ella. Lily se quedo quieta por un momento, presa de la sorpresa al hecho de que James la estuviera besando, hasta que reacciono, devolviéndole el beso con el mismo ímpetu, ella le paso las manos por los hombro y dejo que estas se perdieran en el revoltoso cabello de James; se besaron un buen rato hasta que les falto el oxigeno.

– ¿Entonces no tienes nada con Roxanne? –preguntó Lily cuando recupero el aliento.

–Claro que no, no tengo, ni tuve nada con ella, que valla más allá de una gran amistad.

– ¿Entonces es verdad que ella no fue tu novia el año pasado?

–Claro, yo no iba a dañar mi amistad con ella siendo su novio, que el colegio lo quisiera creer así era otra cosa… ¿cómo te enteraste que ella no fue mi novia de verdad? –le preguntó James cuando tomo conciencia de las palabras de la chica.

–Pero Black decía que ella era tu novia… –dijo Lily pasando por alto la última pregunta de James.

–Eso era lo que él creía, todo era una farsa, creada por Rox y yo, para que Canuto dejara de molestar… pero no te hagas ¿cómo te enteraste?

–Pero si se veían como una pareja normal, no entiendo –decía Lily frunciendo el ceño.

– ¿Lily, alguna vez, nos viste besándonos?

–Pues… no, pero…

–Hay no saques escusas Lily, tu creíste lo que querías creer, al igual que el resto del colegio, ella vive cerca a mi casa, por eso desde niños hemos sido amigos, ella y yo solo nos divertía lo que decía el colegio acerca de nosotros… ¿pero dime cómo te enteraste?

–Nunca lo negaron, el hecho de que todos creyeran que eran novios, nunca negaron ese hecho… –seguía diciendo Lily ignorando la pregunta de James –Mmmm… tú te hiciste "novio" de Roxanne por el plan de Black, el que comentaron una vez en el salón de pociones ¿no?

–Sigues evadiendo mi pregunto –le reprocho James, que todavía la tenia sujeta por la cintura– Pero igual, sabía que estabas en el salón ese día…

– ¿Lo sabías? ¿Cómo?

–Claro, vuelvo y te repito soy un merodeador, tal vez alguna vez te cuente mi antiguo método para darme cuenta donde se encontraban las personas dentro del castillo… Y si, Roxanne y yo nos hicimos "novios" para calmar a Sirius… ¿me vas a decir ahora cómo demonios te enteraste?

–Mmmm…. No, es un secreto…

–Mmmm… Lily ya aclarado el tema de Roxanne, y aclarado que yo conscientemente nunca te hare llorar… ¿Quieres ser mi novia? –dijo él con su tan usual tono sensual que utilizaba cuando la invitaba a salir.

–Me decepcionas Potter, uno en ningún momento aclaramos que conscientemente nunca me harás llorar, y dos, te creí un poco más creativo al momento de pedirme ser tu novia. –le dijo Lily con el típico tono que utilizaba con él cuando peleaban.

–Bueno… Si quieres algo más creativo, tendrás que esperar hasta no sé… el mes entrante quizás –dijo el azabache mientras se quitaba los brazos de la pelirroja de los hombros y hacia el ademan de irse con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro, como si planeara algo, lo cual no paso desapercibido para Lily – Ahhh… Como no me quisiste contestar, no te puedes poner celosa de lo que haga o de las chicas que se me acercan Evans…

– ¡Potter! –Grito Lily, pero James no volteo, además ya estaba bastante lejos, pues Lily había demorado reaccionar después de escuchar las palabras del azabache– ¡Potter! –volvió a insistir, antes de cambiar de táctica y correr detrás de él, que ya se había alejado demasiado y doblaba hacia un pasillo bastante circulado a esa hora – ¡James Potter si quiero ser tu novia! –volvió a gritar la pelirroja tras alcanzarlo en el corredor, que como ella ya sabía estaba bastante concurrido en ese momento por alumnos de todas las casas, que no demorarían en regar el chisme por todo el colegio.

– ¿Qué dijiste Evans? –dijo James girando para mirarla, con la sonrisa burlona que tanto lo caracterizaba.

–Que si quiero ser tu novia, por lo tanto SI puedo ponerme celosa, pero también tengo mis condiciones –sentencio la pelirroja cuando recupero el aliento después de haber corrido.

– ¿Y cuáles serian esa condiciones? –pregunto James con una sonrisa aun mas grande cuando termino de acercarse a ella.

–Que me prometas que nunca me harás llorar, que siempre me serás fiel y que nunca me vas a engañar.

–Lily Evans, te prometo que nunca te hare llorar, que nunca te voy a engañar y que yo siempre te seré fiel, yo sé que es difícil volver a confiar, pero recuerda que prefiero morir a vivir sin ti, porque te amo, te he amados desde hace mucho y siempre te voy amar.

Al terminar de decir esto se dieron un gran beso, para cerrar el trato que acaban de hacer, no les importe el grupo de Slytherin que los veía sin dar crédito a que veían, no les importo el grupo de Ravenclaw, que tenían al frente y pensaban que James engañaba a Roxanne, no les importo que los merodeadores los observaran con los ojos como platos, no les importo nada de eso, en este momento Lily feliz de estar con James, en su mente solo había una persona a la que agradecía que eso estuviera pasando, James no cabía de la dicha de que por fin su pelirroja, le correspondiera, y el sabia que él podía besarla gracias a las palabras de cierta rubia, pero todos esos pensamientos eran mandados para un rincón de sus cabeza, pues nada de eso tenía importancia ahora, ese era su momento, y para Lily a pesar de lo que había dicho anteriormente, ella no encontraba momento más perfecto que ese, para ser novia de James Potter, el chico más codiciado de la escuela y que ahora era solamente de ella.

Los observaba a lo lejos y se dio cuenta que después de mucho esfuerzo por parte del chico, por fin lo había logrado, estaba feliz por él, pues era consciente de todo lo que había sufrido él por esa pelirroja, está feliz, de que aunque no lo aceptaran en voz alta, ella había aportado su granito de arena, como dirían los _muggles_, para que esa pareja estuviera junta, los observo un rato y se giro dejando que su rubia cabellara se alzara como una capa tras sí, tenía que buscar la forma de celebrar que por fin James Potter y Lily Evans estaban juntos, se alejo dejando a la pareja tras de sí, pensando en las bellas palabras que le había dicho, y ella sabía que él las iba a cumplir, pues el Nunca Te Hare Llorar, el lo iba a lograr,

– Son una pareja hecha a la medida, ese amor va a durar aun mas allá de la tumba yo lo sé.

* * *

><p><strong>Esto iba a ser un pequeño Shot, de como empezo esta pareja, pues se convirtio en mi preferida desde que leí el quinto libro... al final no quedo para nada parecida a la idea original pero igual me encanta como ha quedado...<strong>

**ojala les guste... es mi primer fic, de Harry Potter asi que les pido no sean muy duras conmigo, hice lo mejor que pude...**

**Reviews?**

**Diana**


End file.
